shortlandfandomcom-20200213-history
2007
This article details the storylines that took place on Shortland Street in 2007. Highlights of the year * Teenager Scarlett Valentine attempts to run down ex-boyfriend Hunter McKay in the schoolyard after months of bullying. Cocky Hunter later lies about his age and finds himself in an umcomfortable situation for a photo shoot for a safe sex campaign. He also falls in love with a nurse Tess Adamson, a woman double his age, and the pair embark on an affair. * Maia Jeffries falls pregnant using her brother-in-law Mark Weston as the sperm donor, behind the backs of their family, including his wife Tania Jeffries. * Sarah Potts and TK Samuels marry. * Toni Warner runs away with her brother-in-law Guy, and her son Harry after she finds out her husband Chris has cheated on her with Rachel McKenna and Justine Jones. * A serial killer dubbed the Ferndale Strangler has the woman of Shortland Street living in fear, when several woman are found strangled with medical procedures carried out on their bodies. The victims: receptionist Claire Solomon, nurse Meg Harris, bar owner Jay Copeland, nurse Beth Wilson and nurse Brenda Holloway. Undercover cop Tracey Morrison also has a close encounter with the killer, but survives. * In the season finale for 2007, Guy, Toni, Tuesday and Harry Warner are involved in a high-speed crash while trying to escape from Chris the police, and nurse Joey Henderson is revealed to be the Ferndale Strangler as he sneaks up behind unsuspecting nurse Tania Jeffries... Storylines by month January *This year started with The Good The Bad And The Ugly of 2006. *Chris Warner and Justine Jones continue their affair when an old rival of Justine's catches them but decides to keep it secret. This makes Justine have second thoughts. February *Brenda Holloway's car slips off the road, causing her minor injures. March *James Scott takes over from Toni Warner as nursing manager. April *Scarlett Valentine leaves Ferndale to live with her mother in Perth. *Brenda's estranged husband, Gary, and son, Lachlan, arrive at the hospital. Soon after, Gary dies. May *TK Samuels and Sarah Potts get married. *Craig Valentine suffers a heart attack. *The hospital refurbishment is completed. *Guy and Tuesday Warner return to Ferndale. June *Rachel McKenna returns for an audit of the hospital. *Chris is discovered in bed with Rachel by his wife Toni. *Toni runs off to Australia with Harry Warner (her son), Guy and Tuesday. *Brenda is demoted after being found drunk while on duty. Her drunkenness was due to her needing comfort after her estranged husband Gary died in the hospital and being snubbed by their son Lachlan. *Joey Henderson arrives in Ferndale. *Libby Jeffries and Kieran Mitchell get engaged. July *Kieran assaults Claire Solomon when she tries to prevent Libby and Kieran's wedding going ahead. Claire receives a cut to her forehead. *Libby calls off the engagement when she finds Kieran in bed with Claire. *Claire is found dead in a skip by Mark Weston and TK. Claire was the first victim of the Ferndale Strangler. *Chris goes bush for the weekend with Craig. After a lunatic with a crossbow chases them, he ends up rolling down a cliff, causing a rockslide. Chris survives but his hand is injured. He makes a full recovery. August *Toni applies for full custody of Harry, prompting outrage from Chris. *At the 20-week scan, Maia Jeffries discovers her baby's sex is male, after her partner Jay Copeland phones the hospital pretending to be Maia. Jay's deception means their marriage was over. *Tania Weston announces that she is pregnant at her husband Mark's 30th birthday at the IV. *Mark and Meg Harris have sex in the toilets at the party. *Meg is found dead in a skip by Jay. Meg was the second victim of the Ferndale Strangler. *Kip Denton, a skate-board enthusiast arrived as a locum while Craig is in Australia visiting his children. *Jay is found dead in the bush close to the hospital by Kip and nurse Alice Piper. Jay was the third victim of the Ferndale Strangler. *Joey Henderson moved into El Rancho. *Mark tells Tania he slept with Meg and Tania, feeling betrayed, aborts their baby. *Having heard of Jay's murder a grieving Maia was being comforted by sister Tania and their mother Yvonne Jeffries when Mark walked in and said that he was sick of lying and he was the father of Maia's baby. *Mark leaves to go to work in Melbourne, Australia. *Kieran Mitchell's estranged father came to see him and the two argue. Kieran received a cheque from his father and uses the money to purchase the IV Bar, previously owned by Jay. September *Steve Roberts becomes the main suspect for Ferndale Strangler after he scares Alice. *Joey becomes the main suspect after a misunderstanding with Beth Wilson. *Sophie McKay and Nate Adamson start stalking Dr. Luke Durville because they believe he is the serial killer. *Sarah finds out that Tess Adamson and Hunter McKay are in a relationship. Hunter and Tess break up, then get back together again. *TK and Sophie find out about Tess and Hunter's relationship. *Beth is kidnapped by the Ferndale Strangler. October *Scotty becomes a suspect. *Steve is arrested for theft of hospital supplies and is sacked from his job. *Beth Wilson's body is found. *Maia gives birth to her baby Jay Jeffries in the back seat of Tania's car after being caught in traffic congestion. *Nate finds out about his mother's affair with Hunter and tells Callum McKay *Brenda discovers the identity of the Ferndale Strangler but takes that knowledge to her grave when she is confronted by Joey wearing a George W. Bush mask. He injects her in the neck, making her his fifth victim. November * Scotty is arrested for resisting arrest but then was let out because there was not enough evidence for him being the Ferndale Strangler. * Harmony O'Neill makes her first appearance on 20 November. * Nate returns after running away. * Tracey Morrison was found semi-conscious in a skip but is still alive. * Tess and Hunter split up, after Hunter proposed to Tess. December * Justin Salt returned and attacked Harmony while she was walking home from the I.V. * Harmony made a move on T.K and was caught by Tane, Wiremu and Sarah, who had returned from holiday. * Gerald gave Tania a package from Mark to Maia and asked her to deliver it. She instead opened it and read a letter in which Mark revealed he was in a new relationship with a woman named Amy and they are expecting a baby, which means that Jay Jeffries will have a half-baby brother or sister. * Gavin Capper was arrested for the Ferndale murders and for an unrelated incident involving Justin Salt where a woman was drugged and raped by Gavin. * Wiremu was sacked from the I.V. after Kieran found a bottle of vodka in his bag put there by Harmony who herself stole $5000 from the I.V. safe before fleeing. * Hunter leaves home after getting dumped by Tess. * Tuesday came to Chris for help with drug-addicted father Guy. Chris offers to help, but Guy refused. He subsequently drives off with Toni, Harry and Tuesday, and ends up rolling the car down a bank after failing to take a corner while driving 100km/h on a gravel road. *Joey is revealed as the Ferndale Strangler after he takes an IV tube out of his pocket, curls it around his hands and starts walking towards Tania Jeffries while her back is turned. Ferndale Killer Leak South Pacific Pictures made three endings to the 2007 season - in order to protect the secret of "who is the killer" from the public - as even the actors did not know for sure. In early December 2007 early production footage - still showing the original timecodes - were leaked onto YouTube. These three alternative endings to the 2007 season were eventually removed - presumably due to threat of legal action from TVNZ - were detailed by the NZ Herald newspaper, and were also once again loaded to YouTube, though in lesser quality to the originals. In line with the action taken by South Pacific Pictures the three endings mentioned are removed. However, as the actual ending was different from all three of these, it appears it was just a publicity stunt. A killer year! « SHORTLAND STREET FEATURES « tvnz.co.nz Characters Core characters featured all year *Chris Warner *Callum McKay *Hunter McKay *Justine Jones *Sophie McKay *Tania Jeffries *TK Samuels *Yvonne Jeffries *Alice Piper *Craig Valentine *Sarah Potts *Libby Jeffries Core characters featuring part of the year *Toni Warner Took six-month break in second half of the year *Maia Jeffries Took six-month break starting in October Core character departures *Baxter Cormack *Scarlett Valentine *Mark Weston *Claire Solomon *Jay Copeland *Brenda Holloway Core character arrivals *James "Scotty" Scott *Joey Henderson *Kieran Mitchell *Kip Denton *Shanti Kumari *Gerald Tippett Recurring characters *Angus Phelps *Detective Lara Wade *Luke Durville *Tane Samuels *Wiremu Potae *Carol Beckham References